The disclosed embodiments relate generally to the operation of content distribution systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for providing and presenting a customized view of a channel in a media distribution system.
In media distribution systems, a media program guide (MPG), which describes a delivery schedule of available content or services on a given set of channels, may be provided by content retailers (CRs) in a distribution network. For example, a content provider (CP) that operates on the distribution network may provide the content or services to one or more CRs in communication with the network. The CRs provide the MPG, which includes information relating to the content or services, to device users who then may select content or services to be received by a device. For example, a device user may select and/or subscribe to receive content or services that include multimedia content, clips, programs, scripts, data, customer services, or any other type of content or service.
Currently, channels that represent the content or services are delivered to multiple content distributors and consumers with identical content and descriptions. In order to provide for retailer-specific marketing and branding opportunities, and in order to provide product differentiation, it is desirable to be able to customize the presentation of the channel and associated supplemental data based on the specific content retailer.